The present invention relates to an article of manufacture which is especially adapted to be attached to the garment of a person and which has "insect-active" characteristics. The term "insect-active", as used in the present specification, is intended to indicate that the article functions in regard to insect repellency, insecticidal action, or a combination of both, when placed in the intended environment on the garment of a person.
It is well-known in the art to apply insect repellent compositions to the skin of person by placing such compositions on the skin. It is also well-known to attach to the garments of a person, articles comprising absorbent pads containing insect repellent compounds.